The Worlds Unknows
by TheMagicalCreator413
Summary: Please bear with me I need attention and support If you read my two other stories you should read this one! (Lmao I swear I was almost done with the next chapters for both) Zodiacs and Hamilton all a girl or boy could want!
1. Chapter 1

**Heccing help. Ive updated exactly 0 of my stories. But im writing a new one!HELP! So have this and i guess you can** ** _try_** **to get me to update.  
Warning: Self Harm, Violence, And my fracking Ignorance.**

There was a time when everyone was the same. There was 12 realms of existence. Each was led by a God. These Gods were very special.

From least to most powerful here are the Gods

Aries - The Ram God  
Taurus - Th Bull God  
Gemini - The Twin Gods

Cancer - The Crab God

Leo - The Lion God  
Virgo - The Virgin God  
Libra - The Balance God

Scorpio - The Scorpion God  
Sagittarius - The Arrow God

Capricorn - The Sea-Goat God

Aquarius - The Water-Bearing God

Pisces - The Sea-Creature God

These Gods watched the world evolve. As humans got smarter they lost the ways of the Gods. They believed the Gods were troublesome. The Gods were banished to the sky.

As we see hundreds of years later these Gods are nothing but myths. The stars they inhabit are known as the Zodiac.

Here we are years later with a young man. What will his name be?

= Alexandre Hamilhoe  
thats rude

= Alexander Hamilton

You are Alexander Hamilton and you have a variety of interests. WRITING and POLITICS are good. You have PTSD from your past. You are also a prick (*cue awkward audience laughter*) You write constantly but maintain a healthy lifestyle.

= Why are you important?

The voices

The spirits of the Zodiac. They tell you that you are the savior! In your dreams you access the lands the control. You are going to tell your friends!

= What friends you dope?

John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert de Lafayette, Aaron Burr, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and more!

You know people


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, quick announcement! I keep forgetting that I write stories :/**

 **So since school is almost out i'll try to update more often!**

The skies used to be clear and full of planets, but now since the 12 had been banished the galaxy-esque sky was hidden behind stars. The elders claimed they got no punishment for their deeds, but they were forbidden from seeing the true sky ever again.

Who is this curly haired lad?

==+ Turtle BoIiI

I don't even like turtles that much...

==+ John Laurens

Aw yeah! Your name is John Laurens. You are probably the most energetic of your friends. You are stereo-typically GAY, you also adore PHILOSOPHY. STAR WARS and MINECRAFT are things you like. You have ADD and constantly forget what you have been doing.

==+ Why are you important?

The twelve morals are basically my life.

==+ Who is Alexander?

Oh thats my best friend! I mean, we went out for like to weeks, but thats in the past! Oh and just by chance guess who's calling!

==+ Its TS

Oh fuck

==+ Be TS

An average height, dark skinned BALDI **(Sorry, not sorry)**. named... What is your name?

==+ Damned fool

No, why?

==+ Aaron Burr

Ah, yes that is my name! I am probably the calmest of my group of friends. What was it John said?

 _Flashback_

 _{BB}: wE ArE pArT Of thE twElvE mOrAls!1_

 _{TS}: What? You Mean Those "Twelve Worlds" CA Talks About?_

 _{BB} nOOOOO, yOUr JUSTICE. Im,, uhhhhhhmmm,,,,,,FRIENDSHIP!1_

 _{TS}: Interesting..._

 _Flashback End_

So with that you sighed and opened the report you had due.

{KingCalamity} [KC] started talking to {TalkingSmile} [TS]

{KC}: Have you done it?

{TS}: I Have The Usernames. Two Of Them.

{KC}: Thank you darling~~~~

{TS}: I Really Hate You

{KC}: You can be rid of me, just make sure the "American'ts" lose this war~~~~

{TS}: Fuck It

{TalkingSmile} [TS] has stopped talking to {KingCalamity} [KC]

 **Ahhhh! I have two stories I should be writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

==+ Be John again

You have become John

==+ Message Alexander

Alright! You flop on your bed and pull out a green turtle shaped laptop. While you dont favor turtles that much, your friends thought it was funny.

{BelovedBird} [BB] started talking to {CoffeeAddict}[CA]

[BB] AlExAndErrrrr!1!11!

[CA] iM BuSy. MaKe THiS QuiCK.

[BB] dO YOU rEMEmbEr thAt scEtchY gAmE fh fOUnd?

[BB] wEll wE dEcIdEd tO plAy!11111!1

[CA] WiTH KC oN THe LooSe?

[CA] No WaY 'JuSTiCe' iS oN BoaRD

[BB] hE wAs sUrprIsInglY EnthUsIAstIc

[BB] dId I tEll YOU YOUr mOrAl?

[CA] No...

[BB] cOUrAgE

[BB] shIt. fc Is mEssAngIng mE

[CA] iNSTeaD oF MeSSaNGeR We SHouLD CaLL iT PeSTeRCHuM oR sOMeTHING

[BB] dOnt bE sIllY...

{CoffeeAddict}[CA] ceased speaking to {BelovedBird} [BB]

==+ who is this FC guy?

That's me.

==+ Who?

My name is HERCULES MULLIGAN. And I found the fourth wall. What happened was, I was travelling and I found what looked like a big computer. Blah, blah blah, I break the fourth wall.

I'll tell you my interests.

==+ Oh gosh...

I like SEWING and HORSEBACK RIDING. Some habits of mine are DRINKING and HAVING DARK AF HUMOR. That's it for now. Who have you met?

==+ John, Alex, and Burr.

Oh, you should meet Lafayette soon!

==+ Can I ask some questions?

Yes..?

==+ Who is 'KC'

I don't wanna talk about it

==+ what does 'FH" stand for?

Ech, 'FuckingHorses'. I used to love horses..

==+ What Moral are you?

Honor! I'm proud to say that John gave me the title of Honor.

==+ Who is Lafayette?

You can't move on. I'm sorry but the author is supposed to be doing homework and desperately needs to update. I guess I'll greet you again soon! Bye!

 **So uh, Yeah I never updated my bad. But I have a fourth wall breaking, horse-fucker to make up for it? I'm trying I've went around and updated my stories and apologized. Here's your chapter! I have homework to do!**

 _ **Scorpio out~**_


End file.
